The Face Behind The Mask
by DemonQueen17
Summary: Diablos finally reveals his true feelings and somehting more to the GF he loves. THIS IS NOT A LEMON! All you hentais get your minds out of the gutter!


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 and its characters are owned by Squaresoft.   
  
This story involves two GFs. One is about to express his feelings towards the other. Expect a little OOC-ness.  
  
The Face Behind the Mask  
  
All was quiet in the Garden as the Seed members had retired for the night. It was also quiet in the meeting place of the GFs as all of the GFs went to rest, except for two who couldn't seem to fall asleep.  
  
For some odd reason, Diablos couldn't sleep. It was as if there was something in the back of his mind that never seemed to bother him until now.   
  
Ever since he first laid eyes on Siren, Diablos couldn't help but fall in love. Whenever he saw her in action against the enemy, human or monster, he couldn't help but blush; the way she played Silent Voice on her harp, the sly smile on her face, the feathers in her hair, her attractive body. Great. I'm doing it again he thought.  
  
There were many opportunities for him to tell her his feelings about her. But he never could find the right words to express them. Whenever she was near, he became speechless. One look from her eyes was all it took to make his heart skip a beat.   
  
What is wrong with me? Why am I unable to tell Siren how I feel about her? I am able to fight the enemy with no trouble and yet I cannot find the right words to express my true feelings to her. There were many opportunities to do so. I must take this chance to tell her how I feel. But how would she react? I will never know if I do not do this.  
  
Meanwhile, Siren had trouble falling asleep. Something was definitely on her mind tonight, or rather someone. She couldn't help but blush at the thought of him. Diablos was attractive in his own way, even if he seemed to be in a foul mood all the time. A look of frustration was etched on her beautiful face.   
  
Great. Why can't I get some sleep? It's been a long day and I'm really tired. But I can't get Diablos off my mind no matter how hard I try. I'll admit that he is attractive and very graceful when he fights. He's been acting weird lately though. Every time I greet him, he always seems to be so shy. I wonder why. Could it be that he likes me? Nah, couldn't be. No way. Do I have that effect on him? Oh, well. I'll worry about that another time. I have get some sleep.   
  
What's this? Diablos is coming towards me. He looks surprised. I guess he must have thought he was the only one awake. Why does my face feel hot all of a sudden?  
  
"I-I thought you were asleep." I must keep myself calm.  
  
"No. There is a lot on my mind. It looks like you couldn't sleep either." Is he going to say what I think he's going to say? I hope so.  
  
"There is something on my mind as well, something that I have been meaning to tell you. But I could not bring myself up to doing so." Diablos' heart started to beat rapidly.  
  
"Go ahead. I'm listening." Why is my heart pounding? Here it comes.  
  
"This is the most difficult thing I will have done. I might as well just, as the humans would say, get this off my chest. I've been in love with you ever since I first laid eyes on you when we fought in my world. I couldn't help but be entranced by your beauty, the way you played your Silent Voice. It was music to my ears."  
  
Siren just listened in silence.   
  
"The reason why I never told you this was that I was afraid, even though there were many opportunities. Whenever you were near me, I was captivated by you. I could never bring myself to express my feelings about you. I was also afraid of your reaction. What I'm trying to say that I love you. I'll understand if you can't return my feelings."  
  
Siren was left speechless. She didn't know what to think. But she took in everything that Diablos had just told her.   
  
When she found her voice, she said, "You don't know how much I wanted to hear you say those words. I've also been meaning to tell you I've loved you ever since we met. We were on different sides at the time but as I got to know you, I couldn't help but fall in love. I've never said anything because I thought you'd probably reject me. You always seemed to be in a foul mood all the time. Tonight you've shown me a side of you that no one has ever seen before. I've always thought you were attractive in your own way. But it's more than just your looks. It's everything about you. There, I've said it. I love you, Diablos."  
  
Both GFs were overcome with emotion. They had just admitted their feelings to each other. It was as if a great weight had been lifted off their shoulders. Tears of joy had spilled down Siren's cheeks. Diablos couldn't help but notice.  
  
"Siren, why are you weeping?"  
  
"Oh, I must be a mess. I've never felt so happy in my life."  
  
"There is something else that I must show you. No one has ever seen my true face."  
  
"Your true face? What do you mean?"  
  
Diablos then removed the mask he had been wearing for cenutries. Siren just stared in awe. He revealed a handsome face with red skin, beautiful amber eyes, high cheekbones, a Roman nose, and sensuous lips. His long black hair cascaded down his back.  
  
"Who would have thought that someone so handsome was hiding behind that mask?"  
  
"This is for you and only you, my love." Diablos then took Siren's face with both hands and kissed her. Afterwards, they had slept in each other's arms.  
  
  
End  
  
I couldn't help but write this. I had to do this on my lunch break. It was my theory on how Diablos really looks. I got this idea from reading two stories that were posted in FF8 section and FF9 section. I always thought they made a nice couple. Don't forget to review. Thanks  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
